Capitol Academy of Dramatic Arts
by cutegirlems
Summary: "Welcome, welcome," screeched a pink haired lady at the front of the stage, "Today truly is a big, big day as all of you 300 students have been selected to join Panem's most prestigious performing arts school, Capitol academy of dramatic arts!" Watch the characters from The Hunger Games make friends, relationships and also enemies. MODERN STORY RATED 'M' MAYBE MORE 'T' THOUGH
1. Feelings

Katniss's POV-

Breathe. Breathe Katniss. Breathe.

I have no idea why I'm here today auditioning for a chance to go to the Capitol academy of dramatic arts. Probably, because my sister Prim practically dragged me into the car this morning. I know that she cares and wants the best for me but, I just can't shake the feeling that I'm not good enough, that I'm going to go into my audition and choke.

Oh, calm down Katniss! You can do this... Those four words are the only thing that kept me from falling apart right in the middle of the waiting room for auditions.

Peeta's POV-

I've got to get this!

You see, there are two things I want in life...

To be a professional dancer,

To own a bakery.

My mother always told me that my dreams were ridiculous and that I shouldn't act like a girl. She always put me down, hitting me with a rolling pin occasionally. I guess that's a big reason as to why I'm here today. I just need to get away from her and follow my dreams...

So here it goes!

Finnick's POV-

This is all normal to me. Having all of the attention in the room and barely bothering to pay someone else any. Girls flirt, wink and flip their hair but, nothing fazes me. This is my chance no one else's and...

Woah,

Silky, reddy- brown hair. Stunning sea green eyes and an innocent look on her face.

There across the room, sat against a wall, was a beautiful girl. She reminded me of one of those untouchable mermaids that my Grandma, Mags, told me that inhabited the seas.

Hopefully, when I become a famous actor/dancer she'll notice me and won't be so untouchable after all.

Annie's POV-

I was teased at my old school. I suppose I would be though after all of those horrible panic attacks I got, but who could blame me? I saw my brother get killed in a boating accident and he was my best friend... My only friend. I'm much better now though. I used to laugh at random times, hear voices, hallucinate. I still hallucinate sometimes but, when I do I just shake a bit.

Anyways, people call me weird and lonely, but I prefer the term 'Wallflower' because that exactly what I am and I'm going to prove that I can be a dancer despite my 'problems.'


	2. Auditions

Effie's POV-

"My, my aren't you all a big bunch," I called out to the bundles of hopeful applicants, "I'm going to call out your number then you will perform in front of our principle, Mr Crane, our vice principle, Mr Abernathy and our drama teacher, Cinna."

Well, these certainly look like a unique bunch.

Cinna's POV-

"Hello, I am the Glimmer Shine and yes... It's all your pleasure that you're meeting me right now."

"I'm Cato and I wanna be an actor."

"Hi, I'm Annie and I'm originally from District 4."

"Hello, it's great to meet you all. I'm Madge and I'm going to play on the piano for you."

The auditions went by and I couldn't believe how different everyone was from very flirty like Finnick Odair and G-Glim-Glimmer... Shine was it to very shy and reserved like Annie Cresta. I was very impressed but, I was still looking for a spark. A fire in someone's eyes that immediately tells me that they are true performers.

"Um, I'm Katniss Everdeen," a brown haired girl called from the stage ahead. To other people she would have looked normal but, I felt that she was going to be something special.

The music started in the background

Katniss's POV-

The music began playing. Well it's now or never...

She's just a girl, and she's on fire  
Hotter than a fantasy, lonely like a highway  
She's living in a world, and it's on fire  
Feeling the catastrophe, but she knows she can fly away

Oh, she got both feet on the ground  
And she's burning it down  
Oh, she got her head in the clouds  
And she's not backing down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Looks like a girl, but she's a flame  
So bright, she can burn your eyes  
Better look the other way  
You can try but you'll never forget her name  
She's on top of the world  
Hottest of the hottest girls say

Oh, we got our feet on the ground  
And we're burning it down  
Oh, got our head in the clouds  
And we're not coming down

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Everybody stands, as she goes by  
Cause they can see the flame that's in her eyes  
Watch her when she's lighting up the night  
Nobody knows that she's a lonely girl  
And it's a lonely world  
But she gon' let it burn, baby, burn, baby

This girl is on fire  
This girl is on fire  
She's walking on fire  
This girl is on fire

Oh, oh, oh...

I looked around and saw that Mr Crane, Mr Abernathy and Cinna were all shocked with their jaws dropped. Was I really that bad?

Cinna's POV-

There's that spark, with just a slight bit of assistance that spark will catch and spread like a wildfire.

"WOW!" Exclaimed Mr Crane, I'd never seen him that impressed over anybody.

I nod rapidly in response because she sure was excellent, you could even say that she was flawless.

"Look at her. Look at this one," Haymitch hollers. "Lots of... Spunk!" he says triumphantly after finding an appropriate word to explain Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss then chooses to walk out probably put on edge by Haymitches attitude.

"Well then, I guess it's time to choose which 300 students will be attending here next year."

Thankyou to 'Anarchy Girl' for favoriting this story... I really appreciate it.

I'm thinking of putting the following people together as couples- Finnick & Annie, Katniss and Peeta, Clove and Cato and some others which will depend on who you want to be together so, feel free to review the pairings you want and like.

You don't have to review because I won't to the 'you review=new chapter thing' but, it would be great if you did and told me how to improve.

:-D


	3. The Grey-Eyed Beauty

I thought that it's about time where everyone starts to meet each other so... Here it goes :D

Peeta's POV-

"Yo, Pete! We've gotta go to the auditorium, there announcing who's got in," Finnick yelled whilst walking towards me. He seems pretty cool, I mean he is quite flirty with every female he comes across but, I reckon he'd be a good friend.

"Okay!" We both walk through the winding corridors towards the auditorium. I hope I did okay but I'm not sure if...

BOOM!

Just my luck, turning round a corner and bumping into somebody, sending them to the floor. I better help them, can't start off on the wrong foot.

I bend down and begin to help the mystery person pick up the contents of their bag that had spilled out when we ran into each other. After I'd gathered all I could, I looked up to see the most beautiful eyes I'd ever witnessed. They were grey and stormy... Perfect. And, when I looked over the girl I realised that it wasn't on her eyes that were flawless. SHE was flawless.

We both get up from the floor and I pass her back the random things that were in her bag, our fingers brushed at the last minute and my stomach went all tingly. I suppose hers did too due to the bright red colour that cascaded over her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen. Um, It's okay though really." She replied to me looking down towards her black boots, "I need-Um... Good luck."

Then she walked away. I watched her perfect hips. Her braid swooshing in the wind and imagined her grey eyes.

"Woah dude. Are you okay?" Finnick grabs hold of my shoulder and shakes it roughly.

"Yeah, come on"

"Lemme' guess, you think you love her even though that's probably the first time you've ever seen her."

I take a deep breath before blurting out, "Yes, shes just so perfect and beautiful and- Wait how would you know?"

"You see that girl over there?" He says, pointing out a pretty, green-eyed girl sat next to a blonde haired girl, "Yeah, well earlier in the waiting room before I met you, I saw her from across the room and got these weird feelings in my tummy like flutters. Anyways, I guess I came to grips with it when I was constantly trying to grab her attention and be the guy I thought she would like."

So, Finnick doesn't just do flings! I feel bad for being surprised but, seriously how could I not be.

"Come on..." I trail off walking into the already packed auditorium.

I'm thinking of doing this chapter in Katniss's POV and then do some in Finnick and Annie's and probably within the next 2 or 3 chapters the school year will begin in the fanfiction... :)


	4. The Blue-Eyed Beauty

- + Sorry for the messed up update system-It's kind of a write then put on kind of thing and since I'm incredibly bored there will be quite a lot of that + -

Katniss's POV –

"Sooooooooooo... How'd it go?" Prim asked over the phone, I promised her I'd call her as soon as I auditioned and I couldn't not do that anyway.

"Erm, it went well. At least I think did. I mean one of them said 'Wow' and another said that I had a lot of 'spunk'!"

There was silence on the line for an uncomfortable 40 seconds or so.

"EEEEEEP!" I hated it when she did that, I swear my ear drums could've burst right there right then, "Kat, this is huge. I just searched online what it meant and it said... 'courageous and determind.' They so like you!" Prim carries on rambling.

Oh crap! I look to the clock and see that its 3:55, their announcing who got in, in 5 minutes.

"I love you Little Duck, but I've got to go. In five minutes their telling everyone who's in and who's out."

"Okay, I love you too. And Katniss... I know you'll get in!"

I just turn a corner and...

BOOM

About half of the contents of my bag pour out onto the floor where I dropped to straight away.

I see a figure kneel down and help me pick up my stuff. But when I look up it's not what I expected. He's a stocky boy, probably 16, with bright, glistening, blue eyes and blonde hair to match. Now I understood why people dated and how people were attracted to each other. Because, I sure as hell was into him.

We both get to our feet and he passes me back my books and keyrings, just for a second our hands touched and I felt my cheeks flush red... What? I was new to this.

Before I got anymore nervous he opened his mouth and spoke sweetly, "I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going. I'm Peeta Mellark."

"Katniss. Katniss Everdeen," Well done Katniss, stuttering infront of a really hot gut, "Um, It's okay though really," I seriously need to go, I'm just going to embarrass myself even more, "I need-Um... Good luck."

I run off down the hall thinking about his eyes and hoping that I would see him again.

-+ Not far now till they get in to the school! Sorry for the wait+-


	5. Who's in? Who's out?

-Effie's POV-

"Welcome, welcome," I say looking out to the heaps of young, hopeful faces, "I am going to go through the districts from one to twelve and if I call your name out you are in, so please go to the reception for further information and if not... Well, I guess you could always try next year."

"Okay, our students from District 1..."

-Glimmer's POV-

"...Marvel Gem..." Oh I know that idiot, he hit on me while I was rehearsing. Effie Trinket screeches out about another 20 teenagers in her high-pitch, annoying voice. If all these people are going through then there's no doubt that I will.

"And also, Glimmer Shine." I put on my flirtiest smile and smirk at the losers from One who didn't even manage to get through.

-Cato's POV-

"Now, for our students from District 2, we have Jameson Grey, Sam Davies, Ella Hope, Clove Winters..."

Huh, Clove Winters. She was a small girl but, the menacing grin on her face made me believe that if she ever became famous she'd be one of those who'd freak out on paparazzi and break their cameras and surprisingly, that actually attracted me.

"Cato Ludwig has took our last spot from District Two, come on a round of applause."

A nudge from the person next to me got my attention, I guess I was just in a daze, I turned towards him about to yell at him for even expecting me to acknowledge his presence but he just says four words...

"You got in idiot."

In any other situation I would've freaked out on him but, I was far too overjoyed to even waste my time.

-Annie's POV-

I kind of zoned out after that Cato guy and honestly the only people who I bothered to remember was Glimmer, Marvel and Clove. I heard guys bragging about how Glimmer flirted with them and how pretty she was. But, she just seemed like a slut to me.

"Our students from District Four are Annie Cresta..."

Wow, I'm in and I didn't have to listen to the whole list and be worried more. I stand up and a bronze haired guy catches my eye. He's like a god – Lush, tanned, toned body; Twinkling green eyes and the greatest thing... He was staring at me too.

"Finnick Odair," Effie Trinket snaps me out of my trance and the insanely gorgeous boy stood up flashing me a grin. So, his name was Finnick Odair. I could get used to seeing him more often.

-Finnick's POV-

"Our students from District Four are Annie Cresta..." The stunning girl I saw earlier stood up, looking around in shock, by then I was practically staring at her. She then looked right at me with her enchanting, green eyes and I swear I felt my heart skip a couple of beats.

She looked even more perfect up close. Her toned yet slim body hinted to me that she swam a lot or ran often. In a bikini...

I seriously need to calm down now, but her eyes on me kept me in a trance like a siren singing to sailors.

"Finnick Odair," YES, not only am I in and on my way for pursuing my dreams but, I'll also see plenty of Annie while doing it.

I give her a seductive grin and watched as she bit down on her bottom lip.

This was going to be one hell of a year.

-Peeta's POV-

"And now finally onto District 12," I look around trying to see if there are any people left who I want to get in. Well, Finnick got in and so did Annie the girl he's crushing on. Wait a minute, where's Katniss?

I scan the room with my eyes whilst Effie reads out the names and catch sight of her perfect side braid when Effie says...

"Now, our last two spots go to Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen."

Thank god!

"Thankyou, for auditioning," Then Effie graciously walks off the stage in her 9-inch heels. How is that even possible?


	6. The Room mate - Katniss's POV

~ Just so you know, 'CADA' stands for Capitol Academy of Dramatic Arts. ~

*3 months later*

-Katniss's POV-

"Catnip! Wait up." I turn around to be engulfed into a massive bear hug. I hadn't seen my cousin, Gale, for about 5 years but now since I am attending this school, I will see him much more often. He's just over two years older than me and has been a pupil at CADA for a year so far and unlike me, he specializes in acting.

"Hey Gale," then something comes to me, "Wait, why do you still call me Catnip?"

"It's kind of my nickname for you and trust me it's not changing any time soon."

Great, so I'm stuck being called Catnip. You see, when I first met Gale and my Auntie, he thought I said my name was 'Catnip' not 'Katniss.' I guess it just stuck.

"Erm... I need to find my dorm but, I have no idea where I'm going. Can you point me to 'room 321' in the Eastern building?" I say this with the most hopeful look on my face.

"Sure Catnip, just follow the path there," he points to a path surrounded by bright flowers, "And you'll soon come to the building. Then just follow the signs to your room!"

"Okay thanks Gale. I better go." I rush off quickly making sure that I don't mess up his simple set of instructions.

I reach the eastern buildings and follow the signs to the top floor. My dorm should be on here. Room 318. Room 319. Room 320. Aha! Room 321. I open the purple door to see a pretty brown-haired girl sprawled out on her bed reading 'The Hunger Games.' She looks up as soon as I enter the room and jumps up giving me my second bone-crushing hug of the day.

"Hey, I'm Annie. Looks like we're roommates." Judging from the look of pure joy on her face and the niceness in her voice, I immediately decide that I like her.

"Hi, I'm Katniss."

"Do you want to settle in and then go to breakfast with me? Your kind of the only person I've not been terrified to talk to," She says chuckling slightly.

"Yeah, sure. Do you want to see my timetable?"

"Yeah." She grabs my schedule and checks it all against hers.

"We have... Dance together, thats my specialty, and music together," I feel my face brighten up, "From the look on your face, I guess music is you specialty?"

"Yeah," I take back my planner and read it for myself.

PERIOD 1 :- Music. Mrs Atala.

PERIOD 2 :- Acting. Mr Cinna.

PERIOD 3 :- Dance. Mrs Enobaria. PERIOD 4:- Music. Mrs Atala. PERIOD 5:- Dance. Mrs Enobaria. I only have one lesson of acting everyday because I prefer music and dancing. After about 20 minutes of Annie reading and me unpacking, she finally speaks up. "Hey, how about we go to breakfast early so, we can go around finding our classes before hand?" I nod gratefully. Thank god we can finally get out of this stuffy dorm! After, about five minutes of walking we arrive a the substantial dinner hall. Seriously, it was HUGE! I decide to have a bacon and sausage sandwich with orange juice and Annie decides to be healthy and has a fruit salad with a glass of water. "He is so perfect," Annie says gazing dreamily across the room. I turn around to see Peeta sitting down with his friend. "Oh I know!" Who didn't, all you needed was to look into his eyes and then you were a gonner. Simultaneously, we realise what we had both said. "Wait do you like Finnick?" Annie asks her smile faltering as she looks down towards her plate. "What?! No, of course not. I like Peeta." "Oh, thank god for that because I would not like to get into a fight with you!" When we leave the dinner hall, we catch that Finnick and Peeta's eyes are set solely on us. If only I knew what they were thinking, I could tell Annie felt that way as well but, even I could tell that she already had Finnick wrapped around her finger before he had even heard her voice. Within the following 35 minutes, we were able to find all of our classes so, we were practically set. 


	7. Music Class - Annie's POV

-Annie's POV-

I can't believe I've made a friend already. Katniss seems like she'd be nice and loyal. I hope anyway! The last friend I had decided that it was too embarrassing to be around me because I was 'loopy.'

Anyways, I'm super excited because I have music with Katniss and I can't wait to finally hear her sing, after all, it is her specialty!

We both went to the music classroom, which we were lucky enough to know where it was before hand, and were welcomed swiftly by the teacher, who had a clipboard held in her arms.

"Hello girls, I'm Mrs Atala..."

I'm immediately drawn to a familiar face from within the room, messing about on the drum kit. It's the 'Adonis' boy... Finnick was it? His hair is tussled yet perfect and his eyes seem to shine more than I remembered.

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by a sharp jab to my side.

"Huh?" I ask, staring at Katniss thoroughly confused.

"She asked for our names..." Katniss whispered, so quickly that I barely caught it.

"Oh, I'm Annie."

"Well, in you go girls..." She must have been checking our names down in the register.

The room was circular in shape and had a long, white, leather sofa stretching around the outsides of the room. In the centre of the room were multiple instruments, amps and microphones ranging from a simple triangle to electric guitars and saxophones.

Katniss and I decide to sit next to the windows as it's practically scalding hot. We have at least five minutes before class begins so I get out 'Mockingjay' and catch up with my reading. I read about two pages before a deep, flirtatious voice grasps my attention.

"Hey... Annie right?"

I look up to see Finnick sat in the seat next to me, peering at my book.

"Erm, yeah."

"In case you didn't remember, I'm the infamous Finnick Odair and the pleasure is all mine," he lifts up my hand to kiss it. The action makes me giggle... Wait, when did I ever giggle.

"So what instruments do you play?" This boy intrigues me and I want to know more about him.

"I play the drums a bit, I'm not amazing but, I'm fairly good."

"Oh that's cool, me too! But, with the piano not the drums. Not that I don't like the drums because I do. But, I've always dabbled in things that my family knew. I'm a dabbler so..." Shut up Annie!

I hear Finnick chuckle from beside me. Great, I've completely embarrassed myself... He then turns to me and says two words that I would never expect to be aimed at me.

"You're cute."

"Okay class let's begin." Mrs Atala calls from the middle of the classroom.

Well... Music is now officially my favourite lesson ever!

+PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE TIME AND TELL ME HOW I CAN IMPROVE THIS STORY OR TELL ME SOME STORYLINES THAT YOU WANT TO BE INCLUDED... THANKS! :-D +

AND I KNOW THIS IS LATE BUT I HAVE TO SAY... R.I.P CORY MONTEITH YOU WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!


End file.
